The past has it's ways of finding you
by OtakuAshels
Summary: Now that Carter and Deane are gone it seems as if everything inside the Phantomhive Manor is quiet, but during the last Queen's duties things were revealed about house members that could turn the house upside down and torture its inhabitants Everyone has a past yet some should be looked into before hiring.
1. Prologue

"Are you quiet comfortable young master?" the tall butler questioned as he looked at the young earl through the flickering of a candle flame. The young boy looked up from the vast ocean of satin that surrounded him in waves and made a small nest about his body.

"I am quite comfortable yes, you both may take your leave" he said his eyes playing connect the dots between the candle wielding butler to the maid that held the evening tray of tea that he had just finished taking part in. The pair bowed in unison and exited the room closing the door behind them with a barely audible click.

"They have been prowling the grounds for a good thirty minutes or so Mr. Sebastian" The red headed maid whispered looking up at him through ridiculously large frames that sat perched upon her nose.

"yes and now that the light has left the earls window they will soon move in to attack, so no time for dawdling off to your duties Miss Maylene" He responded quietly and old black eyes watched the small body dissever into the shadows that threatened to swallow the hall. The dark preyed just outside the glow of the small frame, waiting, lusting to take the house over. Inhuman ears picked up the faint sounds of the other three that remained awake around him.

"Ha" the curling of lips revealed sharp canines belonging to an unearthly face, with the shake of his head black strands of his hair fell across eyes black as deep space, pale skin becoming luminescent. With a breath the flame was no more. "This is the true strength of the Phantomhive servants"….

"Another one down" she sighed watching bodies fall down across the lawn like dominos on a gamers table. "My goodness a lot of them showed up tonight" unveiled eyes swept over the piles of guns laying around her feet, her gaze training on the five that were still standing in their posts along the top of the roof. Heals clicked echoing loudly as swung around two more rifles in hand, everything became one smooth movement as she dropped to her knees, the gun meeting her shoulder and the bullet rushing through the air to meet its target. "Trying to run from me is useless you fools" she dropped the emptied gun and rolled over the ledge her body falling down the side of the building with a rush.

Reflexes rivaling that of the quickest feline she fired the man made man slaughterer as she fell. Closing her mouth she grunted she landed into a pair of wiry arms, brown eyes met blue as Finny smiled at her. "Caught you Maylene!" he smiled swinging her to her feet and she smiled tousling the blonde headed child's hair.

"Perfect Finny, your timing has become absolutely flawless" Movement caught the corner of the ex assassins eye and she pushed the boy to the ground her body covering his as bullets whistled by "Bloody bastards!" she snarled as they nicked the stone walling of the house. "It takes forever to keep this large building in shape and they are not making the job any easier!" she looked down at the slender boy she had sent into the dewy grass beneath her "are you quite all right?" she asked and he nodded flushing as she rolled off and the pair began to crawl along the hedge line.

BANG!

"Goodness that must be Bards new toy!" she sighed as the ground trembled beneath them making pebbles dance across the garden "We are all going to have our work cut out for us in the morning" she sighed and looked over at the child beside her as she listened to shouts of confusion. "Do me a kind favor and please throw me towards the front entrance Finny" she sighed and he nodded excitedly…

Sebastian watched the man run towards him yelling such profanities as slaughtering the Phantomhive and taming the queens guard dog. He didn't lift a finger but merely watched as blood exploded from the man's left ear and he fell to the ground like a marionette with cut strings. Black orbs watched uniformed maid smirk as she reloaded her pistol all in the midst of flipping upside down. The foundation shook and the butler sighed using a white hanky to brush dust particles that had landed on his shoulders, he looked at the two corpses that cracked and landed beside him with a sickening thud, two latest victims of Bards prototype war machine.

"That one definitely causes two much of a disruption and not enough outcomes" he murmured scratching down notes on an order form "needs more work before being mass produced"….

Lightening another cigarette Bard grinned as he gripped the handles of the cannon based machine with heavily gloved hands. He nodded in greeting as his female co worker dropped down behind him to reload her own choice of weaponry.

'_**how many bloody people did they send out in this group, they keep seeming to multiple like rabbits!' **_she swore silently and reached into her apron pockets, her thudding heart coming to stand still as not only was she out of cartridges but the only thing nestled inside the cloth was a envelope. Peeking at the seal on the letter she swore the mark on her thigh throbbed violently. It was a seal that stirred many different feelings inside of her like that of a witch's cauldron. Something she saw on a yearly bases but for some reason she felt that this year something was going to happen, and it wasn't necessarily going to be a good thing. _**'this is not the time Maylene!'**_ Turning away quickly she grabbed at the metal box waiting by Bards feet…

The esteemed butler walked down the steps, stepping over the bodies strewn across the once manicured lawn as he watched the three silhouettes that stood along the stone walling of the Phantomhive manor. The intrusion had been stopped, the young master had remained asleep and he hadn't had to lift a finger. This was the personal army he had hired for young Ceil Phantomhive, a three person army that any militia would pay anything to have. "Good job you three…now we have some cleaning to do before we turn in for the night" he removed his jacket and gloves "So let's get to it"


	2. Time for Vacation

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE EVER OVERDUE UPDATE! AGHH THANK YOU IF YOUR STILL FOLLOWING X.X

Anyways here's the next chapter x.x sorry for it not being so long but I hope it'll do for now R&R thanks!

* * *

RECAP:

…'_**how many bloody people did they send out in this group, they keep seeming to multiple like rabbits!' **_she swore silently and reached into her apron pockets, her thudding heart coming to stand still as not only was she out of cartridges but the only thing nestled inside the cloth was a envelope. Peeking at the seal on the letter she swore the mark on her thigh throbbed violently. It was a seal that stirred many different feelings inside of her like that of a witch's cauldron. Something she saw on a yearly base but for some reason she felt that this year something was going to happen, and it wasn't necessarily going to be a good thing. _**'this is not the time Maylene!'**_ Turning away quickly she grabbed at the metal box waiting by Bards feet…

The esteemed butler walked down the steps, stepping over the bodies strewn across the once manicured lawn as he watched the three silhouettes that stood along the stone walling of the Phantomhive manor. The intrusion had been stopped, the young master had remained asleep and he hadn't had to lift a finger. This was the personal army he had hired for young Ceil Phantomhive, a three person army that any militia would pay anything to have. "Good job you three…now we have some cleaning to do before we turn in for the night" he removed his jacket and gloves "So let's get to it"…

END RECAP:

Rolling over she hummed quietly to herself, brushing her hand over her eyes as the sunlight intruded into her bedroom like fire ants into a southern kitchen. Her brown orbs found the reason for the sudden intrusion. Sebastian smiled at her slyly his white gloved hands holding open the drapery that nuzzled the windows. "It is time for you to rise" he stated and she sighed rolling from the bed. She stood in front of the mirror unwinding her braided hair as from behind skillful fingers undid the buttons of her nightgown.

"You seem to be rather good at that my dear sir" she teased lightly.

"Of course…a butler must always be skilled in all areas of the household" he commented back lightly a glint sliding into his eyes.

"Well then I would like to pay my respects to such dedication of your job" she whispered as material pooled around her feet and gloved fingers met bare hips.

"I will take your compliments with the upmost humbleness "he replied. Fingers slid up naked skin tracing the anatomical structures of the women in front of him watching their reflection through hooded eyes.

"I need to dress Sebastian"

"Hm" hot breaths mingled with one another like curls of steam from a whistling kettle. With a short kiss he stepped back and headed for her wardrobe door where her uniform hung every day. He helped the women into her dress quickly as she laughed

"Honestly Sebastian. Any private moment and you wish to turn it into a snogging session" she smirked and he merely passed her an annoyed look "Well you are a man" she continued.

"A demon" he corrected cinching the waist of her apron tight and tying with a perfect bow. She looked at him as she fixed her hair into ever present pigtails knotting off the ribbons "Fine. But you're still a male. All males are the same. No matter what species" she countered and he merely looked on amused.

"Fine I will give you that one" he sighed as she turned to face him putting on her glasses.

"Time to wake the young master?" she questioned and he nodded running a hand through silky black hair with sigh.

"Yes, please see to it that Bard doesn't blow something up before I get down there. He held the door open for her as she headed out into the hall

"I will do my best, you locked up the new "toys" Ceil brought in for pre testing correct?"

"Yes…but all he'd have to do is get Finny to open it for him"

"Ah…yes that makes sense. I'm not sure if he'll do it for Bard though when you've told him what areas he's not allowed into"

"Yes but this is Bard and Finny we are talking about I remind you. Who knows what those idiots will get into?"

She paused on her way down the blue carpeted steps to ponder over such a fact and a sense of lighthearted dread filled her body and she looked back at him. "How about I be the one to wake the young master this morning" she offered and he seemed to consider the idea.

"yes that seems to be quite logical for this situation" he said his hand sliding into the pocket that sat perched on his torso and pulled out his pocket watch flipping it open with ease. "And we seem to be right on schedule so that will work" he dropped it back into his pocket gently and looked at her with obsidian colored eyes before nodding and headed down the stairs as she turned and headed back up them to the lords bed chambers. Peering into the room through the crack she had made in the doorway she looked at the bed which held a small lump in the bed sheets that moved slowly with rhythmic breathing. Smile gracing her red lips she entered the room closing the door behind her she moved across the room quietly to the large bet that sat center stage.

Leaning over she looked at the boy who lay asleep and completely oblivious to the waking world around him. Due to occurrences during the last few weeks she had been allowed to wake the young boy for she had already seen underneath the eye patch. Sitting on the edge of the bed she brushed the strands of blue hair from the pale skin of his face. "Young Master it is time to wake" she announced calmly and the boy looked at with through half lidded eyes full of sleep.

"That is rare for you to wake me up" he yawned rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes in the effort to wake up completely. She got up heading over to pull back the heavy drapery that covered the windows and tied them back with the ties allowing sunlight to rush into the bedroom like an army onto the battlefield.

"Mr. Sebastian thought that it would be wise for all if he were the one to work with Bard and Finny this morning"

"Ah that means the weapon prototypes have come in then"

"Yes, the shipment came in this morning and he did have it locked up but…" she turned her hands clasped in front of her waist to look at the boy who now sat up stretching.

"Yes that is perfectly acceptable, I'd prefer if my mansion was not blown up before the midday meal, preferably not at all" He scooted to the edge of the bed allowing the maid to unbutton his shirt. "What is for breakfast this morning" he asked raising his arms as Maylene pulled on his new shirt and buttoned it to his chin and tucking it into his trousers.

"Forgive me young master but I was not informed of this morning's meal menu" she dropped down to her knees sliding small feet into small shoes. Rising to her feet she lifted the eye patch off of the bedside table and added the last piece of clothing to the young earl's body. "Well that will be all then, shall we head down?" she smiled and turned quickly. The young earl had no time to react for one moment his maid stood in front of him and the next he stared at her, as she laid face down on the floor. Merely blinking in response he looked down at her foot caught in a bed sheet.

"Really Maylene the day has just started" A sigh came from the door. The double looked up to see the primly presented butler standing observantly inside the frame of the door white gloved fingers pressed to his temple in a sign of thin disbelief.

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian! You see I was just turnin' round when my foot got caught in the blanket you see!" she said quickly her face shading red with embarrassment

"Some things never seem to change" He sighed gliding forward and straightening the boy's collar. "Breakfast is prepared and waiting downstairs for you in the parlor. He turned his hand resting against the young earl's shoulder and steering him from the room casting a look over his shoulder at the maid. She nodded and bowed in response the glare from the sun on her glasses overshadowing her eyes. Her back only straightened once the bedroom door closed.

Turning she pushed her glasses from the bridge of her nose sliding her hand beneath one of the extravagant paintings the held their own against the wall. Her hand sliding into the notch and with a flick of the wrist twisted it open a compression of air as a door opened sliding silently on its hinges. Grabbing the candle from the bed stand she stepped inside her heals clicking against the dark stone steps as she walked down them the door closing behind her. The flickering of the candlelight allowed the shadows to dance their own ballet around the chilled walls as she walked downstairs, her breath beginning to come out in short puffs. Hoisting her skirts she turned down the twisting hallways that seemed never ending until they read a single wooden door, locking up the chamber beyond. Nimble fingers plucked a heavy silver key from her pocket and slid it gently into the lock. With a flick of the wrist and the groan of the lock it fell open to allow access….

Young eyes flitted over mail as a butler overshadowed the young body. "We have not received any requests or any such mail from her majesty as of recently" the young earl observed as he peered over the lip of the hot tea cup.

"We can take that as a good thing my lord." Sebastian responded as he began to clear away the china ware in a particular manner "It is well and in good health that you take a break from such duties and focus on your companies work for a bit" he added loading the silver cart and replacing the finished cup of tea with a new one steam hot.

"I know this" he responded slightly irritable as he stood up the butler pulling the chair back against soft carpet. "Bring the tea to my study" he ordered and whisked from the table allowing the other two male servants to push open the large doors of the dining hall…

"This is rather highly uncalled for don't you think?" Ceil scowled as he read over the invitation that sat in his small grip. The invitation was written in smooth loopy black ink, the edges trimmed with pink lace and held closed by a great pink ribbon. It was an invitation to Lizzie's 14th birthday party.

"The party or the loud invitation my lord?" Sebastian replied pouring tea and placing the porcelain cup down on the desk of the young earl's study.

"This invitation is absolutely ridiculous" he sniffed yet proceeded to slid the invitation into the envelope and close it with great care.

"Well this is Miss Elizabeth we are talking about" the butler smiled slightly standing quietly behind the silver cart "Could we really expect any less from your fiancée?"

"Yes I know" he sighed his chin propped up by his hands as he watched his butler take out his calendar and schedule in the party on the correct date. "Which means soon I will have to go gift shopping or the proper gift"

"Well the party is not for another two weeks so you have time" Sebastian responded. There was a knock on the door that caught the male's attention. "You may come in Maylene" he answered with a frown over his perfect features. The said women twisted the handle and entered the room quietly.

"Young Master could I give you my vacation papers?" she asked quietly walking up to the desk. A look of surprise crossed the young earl's face as he straightened.

"Is it that time of year again already?" he asked as he took the fold of papers from her outstretched grip.

"Yes my lord" she said stepping back her hands clasped behind the small of her back.

"To visit your home village correct?" he asked as he motioned for Sebastian to bring him a pen.

"Yes my lord"

"I pray that it is doing well"

"Yes my lord" she heaved a silent sigh as she watched the boy sign off on her vacation request.

The pen suddenly stopped over the papers and he looked at her. "But Maylene you told me not too long ago that you are originally from Scotland…there's no way that in even two weeks that you could get there" he frowned and it was her time to look surprised.

"I am shocked that you remember my lord" she said shock coloring her voice and features "Yes my home, home village is in Scotland but I moved to England after the death of my family and this is the village that I grew up in. So I count this village as my home village as well" she corrected the confusion.

"Oh" he looked back down at the papers and the feeling in the room changed as she waited. The event with Carter and Deane had altered the relationship between the trio in the room. Ceil would now show quiet affection to the maid yet was reluctant to do so in front of the butler even though he knew what transpired between the two. He definitely displayed no new affection in front of others for her did have reputation to maintain after all.

"You always take your time off around the same time every year, is there something that goes on" he asked his pen hanging over the last signature line.

"Um yes" she nodded slowly "it is to celebrate the founding of my village" she said her folded hands clasping tighter behind her as she watched the boy sign the last line.

"A festival of sorts I presume" Sebastian inquired before the next interrogation rolled off the young earl's tongue. The question hung in the air for a moment before she answered.

"Yes a festival of sorts"

"Is anybody allowed to go and see this" Ceil asked suddenly and the two adults stared at him in disbelief.

"Um I…"

"Young Master don't you think that that was rather rude of you to be intruding upon her vacation time as such. Especially on such personal affairs" Sebastian scolded and the young Earl flushed.

"I was not intruding It was a simple question!" he retorted.

"It's alright! It's fine Mr. Sebastian! H-he's not intruding or being rude, its j-just curiosity." She stammered holding her hands out in front of herself waving them around in a panic.

"Well perfect because now I am curious as well" he smiled and now it was the young earls turn to stare.

"You hypocritical bas-"

"Young Master!" Maylene gasped her hands flying up over her mouth. "Such language is unbecoming of someone of your status"

The young boy flushed and the butler coughed into his gloved hand to cover his amusement.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYLLLL LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE SOMEBOYS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Finny's voice rang through the hallway and into the room. The trio looked up in surprise and Maylene whisked around and out the door in a rush.

"Oh dear he is early!" she panicked and the duo followed her down the highly decorated hallway. Hoisting her skirts she ran down the grand staircase down to the lobby her heals clicking loudly against the marble. Sebastian and Ceil stopped at the top and watched her. Eyes following in sync as they watched the event play out.

"Patrick you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!" She hugged the man affectingly. The said man laughed hugging back the Phantomhive servant.

"Ahh but Dandelion rode hard and swift so I made it here in record time" he smiled and the woman squealed "Oh you brought Dandy" she dashed out the still open doors down to the drive which allowed the men of the manor to look over the newcomer.

"Well I guess I should go properly welcome him to my home" Ceil laid his hand along the banister and walked down towards the guest an air of superiority and importance enveloping the boy like a wool blanket. The straight laced butler took but a moment more before following his young master as he inspected the man. His flaming red hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck the ends harsh and chopped as it sat squashed beneath a newsboy cap and met the collar of his long sleeved shirt. The dark shirt was dusty yet tucked neatly into rough material pants cinched tight to the waist with a curd belt. The pants tucked into long based boots that showed a long life of wear and tear due to hard labor. His pale face was littered with freckles a large smile eating his expression as he watched after the woman who had run out to the grounds. He folded his long arms and turned to look at the man perched on top of the stairs. Ice blue clashed with onyx black across the pristine entryway and the butlers step did not falter as information became clear.

"Good morning and welcome to my manor" Ceil said approaching the man.

"I be thankin ya" he laughed and shook the boys hand roughly his attention falling to the boy as Sebastian approached.

"Mr. Patrick. A friend of Maylene's from home I have gathered" Sebastian said as he came up behind the boy _**'and a demon in human disguise at that'**_


End file.
